


between lust and love (where do we stand)

by minsugary



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXOBTS for lyfe, Fluff, M/M, clumsy!namjoon, goodboy!suho, im sorry for the failed smut, seokjin is beautiful, taebaek are brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsugary/pseuds/minsugary
Summary: In which Namjoon was caught in a deep shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from kpop crossover ficfest (http://k-crossoverfest.livejournal.com/1726.html) under the name hateulipseu on LJ!

Namjoon adjusted his pink golf cap that had been threatening to fall off on the dirty, wet pavement as he dragged his suitcase to the dormitory building Taehyung had texted him. He was informed that it’s only 5 minutes away from his old dormitory, but it’s actually 20 fucking minutes and he’s going to murder Kim Taehyung the moment he’d see the younger.

Namjoon grunted as he halted his pace for a short break. He just got back from a vacation and still jetlagged. He’s finally arrived at his dorm, only to be told that someone had occupied the room. He made a call to the warden, and he was told that his name wasn’t among the applicants.

Like seriously, what the actual fuck?!

He’s blaming his parents for the sudden trip to Norway. He’s busy with cramming his brain out for exam and they dropped the bomb just like that!

“Namjoon-ah, we’re going to Norway tomorrow after your paper. Just get ready. We’ll leave as soon as you done with your exam.” that’s all they said before they hung up. His roommate (well, now ex-roommate), Seokjin, was nice enough to help him pack his things (“You may break your suitcase, so maybe I should do the packings” Seokjin said and wow, that’s just offensive!Kim Namjoon was NOT that destructive, mind you!)

So, he might or might not forget about the application form that Seokjin had been nagging him to fill up on his desk. And now, he’s fucked up and roomless and he only had himself to blame (and his parents).

Thank goodness Taehyung was already up at 10 am, surprisingly, and managed to see his rants on their groupchat. Namjoon received a phone call of pity in no time from Taehyung.  
“Taehyugggg~” he whined as soon as he picked up the call. He sniffled and wiped the non-existent tears on his cheeks (probably just his sweats, really).

“First of all, ewww. You and aegyo can’t never co-exist, hyung. And secondly, I may be a little birdie who’s so fucking cute and nice to cheer up your awful morning!” Taehyung chirped in hisusual cheerful voice.

“What is it?” Namjoon replied, completely forgot his initial intention to fight back about his aegyo. He could be cute, sometimes!That’s how he survived college with proper meals from Seokjin, thank you very much!

“Well .. Baekhyun hyung was told by Kyungsoo hyung, who knew the news from Chanyeol hyung, who accidentally read the advertisement on a random groupchat sent by Yoongi hyung, who found out from Hoseok hyung—“

“Get to the point, dumbass!” he’s running out of patience now and there’s too many hyungs in Taehyung’s life but he couldn’t care less about it at the moment.

“Fine!So, his friend needs a roommate immediately. So, yay I have his number so apologize for the rudeness on this beautiful morning, you peasant, and tell me you love me!” Taehyung said. Namjoon rolled his eyes and ignored Taehyung’s words. Baekhyun’s beagleness had rubbed on Taehyung and he hated to see how Baekhyun destroyed the bubbly Kim Taehyung he knew since high school.

“Tell him I’m taking the room and text me his number A.S.A.P” Namjoon said and let out a sigh. He soon received the person’s number and quickly made a call.

“Hi. I’m Namjoon. Now I’m desperate for a room and I know you need a roommate so just don’t say anything just take me in!” Namjoon rambled as soon as the other side’s ‘hello’ echoed to the speaker.

The person chuckled. Namjoon would find it endearing if he’s not stuck in life-or-death situation at the moment. Or 'just-shut-the-fuck-up-I-need-to-sleep' situation.

“No worries. I’ll take you in.” In a blink of an eye, he’s no longer roomless but had a lot of movings to do (“yayy” Namjoon cheered sarcastically to himself). He received the address via sms and wasted no time to walk to the place.

So the rest was history. Now, he’s at the front door and waited for his new roommate to open the door.

“Hi.” the door opened soon, revealing a shorter boy in thick-rimmed glasses. He smiled like a fucking sunshine and Namjoon was literally about to go blind seeing it. And fuck, he actually knew the boy.

He’s really gonna drown Kim fucking Taehyung at the lake for leaving out the most important information, favourite dongsaeng or not!

 

“I’m Kim Junmyeon. Thank you for wanting to be my roommate ..” the older said as he welcomed Namjoon inside. Namjoon looked around. It looked so neat and tidy, he felt sorry that he’d be destroying all those aesthetics very, very soon.

“Nah I’m desperate for a room, after all. Like really, it’s all my parents’ fault. They just had to go for a holiday when I’m busy, you know?And Seokjin wasn’t helping too. I bet he’s ecstatic that I’m finally gone from his life. Yeah I know I’m a mess but seriously he’s jus—“ Namjoon stopped his rambling when Junmyeon’s soft chuckle echoed to his ears.

“Sorry for the random rants.” Namjoon apologized, realized that he’s just rambled to a person he barely knew and that’s just so damn embarrassing.

He knew his new roommate. Kim Junmyeon, the president of the student council in their campus. He’s perfect in every way (everyone said so) and kind (who was not?) and cute (wait, what?) and attractive (stop, Kim Namjoon!). Namjoon would like to believe that he’s already so damn fucked up from the moment he saw that eye-blinding smile Junmyeon flashed when he opened the door.

Junmyeon chuckled again when Namjoon sighed as he took off his cap (Taehyung found it offensive to fashion, though. “It’s pink!” he screamed when they argued about it.) and placed it on his suitcase, which ended up falling on the floor instead. Namjoon quickly ducked down to pick it up, only resulting his bone making loud cracking noise.

"Arghh!” he grunted as he tried to stand up straight again, holding his back as if trying to avoid it from breaking apart. And that fucking soft and cute and bubbly chuckle echoed again!Namjoon was in verge of losing his mind, honestly!

“Anyway, make yourself at home. The kitchen is that way. That’s the bathroom and your room is that one. Mine is in front of yours.” Junmyeon said as he pointed his index finger accordingly to the places he mentioned. Then, he escorted Namjoon to his bedroom.  
Well, it looked very 'peculiar'.

"Sorry about this room. I've bought the paint to cover all the grafitis already, but I've been so busy lately." Junmyeon apologized.

The walls were decorated with unreadables and indescribable scrabblings and pictures. Namjoon might be fine with it if they're good, but apparently the artist was only good in his head. Namjoon thought her sister could draw better than these when she was five and she scored the lowest in arts among her classmates. Namjoon wanted to scream “What the actual fuck this is not what I have in mind for a room to rest!”, but Junmyeon had been so helpful and he looked so fragile and probably couldn’t take harsh words to his heart.

"Kris hyung believes he's the reincarnation of Picasso and actually called himself 'Kriscasso' and did all these. I told him to clear them all before he graduated, but he said, I quote, "No way in hell I'm erasing my masterpiece. Yo, this is dope!Your new roommate will love it!"." Junmyeon said, breaking into a failed version of Dok2 as he quoted this 'Kris-whatever' guy. He blushed a bit, Namjoon couldn't help but to coo at the sight of it.

"I can help you to clear them all later. For now, can I rest for a bit?It's been a really, really long flight and I'm still jetlagged. Hope you don't mind .." Namjoon said and smiled a bit, in hope that Junmyeon wouldn't feel like he's being rude or anything.

Junmyeon nodded his head and said that he'd be right outside if he needed anything. He soon left the room, flashing his dashing smile before closing the door.

Namjoon dreamt of Junmyeon's beautiful smile that noon.

 

"Anything I can help with?" Namjoon asked politely. He barely slept for two hours. He decided to get out of his room after a quick shower. He heard the sound of a knife against the cutting board, chopping whatever thing on it.

"Yes, please! Baekhyun and Taehyung are coming here in two hours and they probably will drag Sehun and Jimin along and I'm nowhere near to finish chopping these!" Junmyeon cried dramatically, knife chopping on the pitiful raw chicken cruely.

Wasting no time, Namjoon reached for a chopping board and knife. He grabbed the green onion that's probably had been chilling there for one hour top. He took a deep breathe and slowly let out as he tried to focus. He self hypnotized himself, telling him to forget the disaster he'd done when he first helped Seokjin in the kitchen.

Kim Namjoon .. You can do this!

But of course, he's not The Destructive Kim Namjoon for nothing.

The onion flew away and landed on the floor with a loud thud resonating in the kitchen. It wasn't left unnoticed by Junmyeon, unfortunatelly.

"I-I'm quite bad with knives .." Namjoon said honestly, cheeks slightly blushed in embarrassement. Man, he felt like he's naked and his iceberg pride just crushed into tiny pieces of ice cubes Jungkook loved to eat.

Junmyeon just laughed, his canines were visible since he's smiling so wide.

"Maybe you can start making japchae .." Junmyeon chuckled softly and pointed the frying pan placed on the top of the stove. Namjoon nodded his head and grabbed the frying pan in no hesitation.

Maybe his grip was too hard, or the handle of the frying pan was too ‘soft’ for Namjoon.  
Eventually, the handle broke and the kitchen echoed with the sound of the frying pan meeting the floor loudly.

“I swear I didn’t do it!” Namjoon screamed, putting his hands up in the air like a criminal caught red-handed. Junmyeon just laughed to his heart content, levaing Namjoon frozen and confused at his place.

Namjoon ended up going to the store to buy some snacks and a new frying pan for Junmyeon.

The night fall, and Junmyeon managed to finish cooking the feast all by himself. Namjoon helped in dressing the food, since Junmyeon said it’s safer for him to stay away from fragile things. Namjoon wanted to scream how Junmyeon resembled his ex-roommate so bad, and it’s annoying. But Junmyeon’s such an angel, he just didn’t have the heart to actually scream to his face.

Baekhyun and Taehyung arrived a few minutes later, along with the people Junmyeon had expected. Well, Namjoon knew Jimin quite well. Jimin’s dating Yoongi (“Please .. call me Agust D, for fuck sake!” Namjoon could hear the annoyed sound of Yoongi nagging him for not calling him by his stage name. Yeah, as if people didn’t know it came from Suga, Jimin’s nickname for Yoongi.). He didn’t know Sehun well, apart from him being in a dance crew with Jimin.

“Damn, I’m hungry! Let’s dig in, bitches!” Baekhyun shouted, somehow he sounded like a drunk old man, but that’s beside the point. Taehyung’s words that came out after was a total disgrace and Namjoon wuld like to throw him out of the window for the unnecessary public humiliation.

“Wait! Namjoon hyung didn’t cook this, right? Hyung, hold up! Put that spoon down!” Taehyung screamed and wow, that really hurt Namjoon’s pride for real.

“Excuse me .. I cooked you ramyeon before!You even finished the whole pot by yourself!” Namjoon barked, pointing his chopsticks as he talked, which made the poor chopstick flew across the table and it landed perfectly into Junmyeon’s plate.

Junmyeon cracked into a wave of laughter, making others stare at him blankly. Seriously, his forehead would probably be holed by the chopsticks if Namjoon threw it harder. He could die out of blood loss on his forehead!

“You’re really one of the kind, Kim Namjoon ..” Junmyeon said as his laughter subsided. Namjoon tried his hardest to not blush like a girl, or else he’d probably die out of teasings from the beagles (thankfully Hoseok and Jongdae weren’t there tonight, or he swear he’d teleport to another galaxy or something and never see Junmyeon for the next 18374809 billion years!)  
Just right then, the small dorm resonated with the sound of the front door being knocked rhythmically. Namjoon instantly knew it was Seokjin. Seokjin’s an acting major and part-time model. Everything he did must be extra musical and dramatic, much to Namjoon’s grimace sometimes.

“HYUUNNNGGG~” Namjoon whined as soon as he opened the door. He caged Seokjin into a tight hug, making the blonde confused for the unexpected affection.

“He’s just salty because we said he sucks in cooking ..” Taehyung said nonchalantly with his mouth busy munching the grilled beef. Namjoon just threw a nasty look at the younger, feeling even more offended now.

“You know that’s the truth, right?” Seokjin said, hands softly caressing Namjoon’s hair. His lips formed a smile, hopefully it would ease Namjoon’s anger just a bit. Unfotunately, it was no avail.

“I hate you, hyung. Get out of my dorm!” Namjoon screamed, slightly pushed Seokjin off his seat.

“It’s not solely yours, so I’ll pass. And everyone knows you love me!” Seokjin replied, making everyone in the room laughed madly.

“Stop being a baby and just eat!I’m hungry!” Jimin and Sehun chorused and soon, all of them began feasting on the food.

Namjoon ate like a 5 year old child, and Junmyeon couldn’t take his eyes off his roommate whenever he smiled out of satisfaction for the food.

It was .. adorable.

 

It’s almost two months since Namjoon and Junmyeon became roommates, but Namjoon couldn’t tell whether he could hold on or not.

He thought that maybe it was just a second of admiration when he first met Junmyeon, but apparently it wasn’t. His infatuation towards the older boy got worse, starting from the night they spent together to re-paint his room, two weeks after he moved in.

It’s nothing, really. Namjoon loved clubbing and dancing around sexy boys and girls, even though he’s terrible in it. Luckily he’s passable in the visual department, everyone on the floor seemed okay with his inability to move suavely to the music.

He’s really had no problem seeing exposed shoulders and fair skin. But Junmyeon’s loose, a-size-too-big shirt just got him half-crazy, half-drooling.

Seriously, how could a person look sexy and innocent at the same time?Namjoon was breaking cold sweat and blabbered random things to keep his mind off the annoying sleeve that kept falling down of Junmyeon’s shoulder. Like come on, you had one job! One damn job, tshirt sleeve!

Junmyeon was not helping too. He really should stop making ‘too-much-unnecessary-cuteness’ smiles and laughs. All in all, that night was a pure torture. Namjoon felt like dying.

“You should sleep in my room. The paint hasn’t dried yet ..” Junmyeon offered him.

Namjoon could feel his jaw dropped to the lowest point it could ever be, unable to digest the words Junmyeon said. He knew Junmyeon meant it in the most innocent way possible, but Namjoon was just …. FUCK!

It’s been a while since he had sex and his inner beast just dying to get laid.

"The stains look like they won't come off easily. Want me to help you scrub them off?I can scrub your back too if you want!" Junmyeon added, not realizing he's just literally screamed "LET OUT THE BEAST!" to his face.

Namjoon's IQ 148 brain sent an immediate alert, asking him to abort whatever mission he's doing and evacuate the place as fast as he could. So, he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

He forgot his towel and pajama, but he couldn't give a fuck. He really didn't want to pound on a person he barely knew, deadly attractive or not!

And that was practically the last time he talked to his roommate.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon was confused. He didn't remember doing anything wrong to his roommate.

He thought it was normal at first, since he's been busy with his responsibilities and studies. He's usually home at night, so he couldn't talk much with Namjoon who was already asleep the moment he went home.

However, Namjoon was gone even before breakfast. If he's home early, Namjoon would be home late and only came in after he's asleep.

He thought Namjoon was having a problem, so he decided to not pry on it. But at school, he saw Namjoon talking and laughing happily with his peers. Really, Junmyeon couldn't be even more confused then.

He tried talking to Namjoon about it, probably had some roommate bonding session. But Namjoon insisted he was fine. Junmyeon could see his trembling lips and eyes wandering everywhere but his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Namjoon-ah .." Junmyeon said, trying to be a soft as he could be. Seriously, Namjoon's going to make hm lost his cool in no time if he kept acting like a spoiled brat.

"I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want!" Namjoon screamed and quickly left to his room. Junmyeon heard he locked the door, and Junmyeon just let out a heavy sigh.

To be honest, he missed his roommate. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but Namjoon just had some kind of effect on him that he couldn't explain.

He's not that cute and too tall to his liking, but the way he smiled when he subtly looking at him and turned away in embarrassment when Junmyeon caught him made butterflies flying around in his stomach. The way his dimples popped out when he laughed, even the jokes Junmyeon told him weren't funny at all (Junmyeon always thought that he's the funniest man alive, but apparently Jongdae didn't think so).

"Taehyung-ah .. Do you have a minute to spare right now?" he asked after the meeting between the student council and cheese lovers' club. Taehyung was the founder and current president of the club. At first, Junmyeon was baffled when he first came with sheets of paper filled with the signatures of almost half of the university's population. He even came out with flaweless paperwork. To be honest, Junmyeon was thinking that the signatures were possible due to his enormous popularity. But the paperwork didn't say so. He still wondered what the hell made him gave the permission to establish the club.

"Yeah, hyung .. What's poppin?" Taehyung said, engaging Junmyeon into a failed hiphop greeting that probably came from Namjoon, the avid preacher of hiphop among them. He didn't blame Namjoon for the unnecessary stupid gesture, though. Taehyung's just the kind to get influenced by unique things quickly, as quick as he dropped them when he got bored eventually.

"Is Namjoon okay?Did he said anything about me?" Junmyeon asked carefully, trying to be as concealed as he could.

“First question, yeah he’s okay .. And second question, no? Why, hyung?” Taehyung said. Junmyeon just let out an awkward laugh before dismissing Taehyung without replying his question.

The night fell, and Taehyung unexpectedly found his Namjoon hyung inside a bar. He smelled like 3 bottles of vodka and rotten cheese, but Taehyung decided to just deal with it for the moment. The Kim Namjoon he knew wasn’t like this. Namjoon’s a very upright person, probably almost the same with Kim Junmyeon. Seeing him getting drunk off his ass like this was quite intriguing and worrying.

“Hyung!What the hell are you doing?!” Taehyung screamed, harshly grabbed the shot glass in his hand.

“Taehyung-ah~~~” Namjoon slurred, obviously drunk to the pit of hell already.

“Why are you like this?Is it because of Junmyeon hyung?” Taehyung asked straightforwardly. Namjoon fell into a pregnant silence as soon as Junmyeon’s name was mentioned. It didn’t have to take a fool for Taehyung to get the meaning of it.

“You know .. Junmyeon hyung asked me about you this morning. What happened?” Taehyung asked, a bit softer this time. He could feel Namjoon’s hesitation to open up about his roommate.

“You can trust me, hyung ..” Taehyung added, a smile that strangely resembled a box and Baekhyun appeared on his face. Namjoon felt safe looking at it. He knew he could trust Taehyung. Even though the kid’s weird and loud and stupid and crazy at the same time, he’s probably the most optimistic and trustworthy person you’d ever find in your life.

“I-I want to bang him!” Namjoon said, a bit too loudly to be said in public. But Namjoon couldn’t care less. He thought he’d literally explode if he didn’t get this off his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about it for the past one month. Seriously, I just want to fuck him so bad. I want to look into his beautiful eyes when he sucks my dick. I want to hear him screaming for my name with his melodious voice when I take him from behind. I want to see his fair, soft skin glistening in sweat when we fuck all night long!” Namjoon said before letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

Taehyung, in the other hand, was split in either to feel amazed of Namjoon’s poetic words or disgusted of him poetically described a sex life he wanted with his roommate or throw up for the excessive usage of adjectives to describe his roommate’s perfection or probably all three.

“Eww, hyung!Too much info!It’s really unnecessary for me to know your sex life, geez. What the fuck!” Taehyung saidand he took a shot of mojito on the table. He needed to get rid of the words Namjoon spitted just now, or he swore he’d have nightmares for weeks.

“Yah!i thought I can trust you!” Namjoon screamed while attempting to take another shot of vodka when Taehyung was in amidst of recollecting his senses after Namjoon’s sex fantasy attack. It was no avail, though. Taehyung blocked the shot glass from touching his lips and took it to the bartender.

“He’s done for the day .. Let’s go, hyung!” Taehyung forcefully dragged Namjoon’s long body out of the bar. He needed to confront Junmyeon and talked about it whether he liked it or not, Taehyung decided.

 

Namjoon got inside his dorm, muttering curses to taehyung in his drunk slurs. He took off his shoes, not bothered to organize it properly as Junmyeon told him before. It’s a sign of him to rebel against the idea of telling Junmyeon that he wanted to fuck him two ways to Sunday.

Junmyeon would probably freak out and kick him out of the dorm. He didn’t want that!How could he live a day without smelling Junmyeon’s vanilla scented shampoo and seeing his sweet smile?If they didn’t talk, at least he could still be with him in other senses.

He’s about to go to the kitchen for a bottle of water, when he saw s brown-coloured head crown by the couch. It’s Junmyeon, obviously. He wanted to ignore the older, until he heard the heavy breathing came from him. He slowly paced his way to the couch, only to find a shirtless man in cold sweats. His well-toned chest was going up and down so quickly. Refused to be distracted by the sight of Junmyeon’s tasty abdomen, Namjoon put his focus on Junmyeon’s face.

‘He’s hot .. Figuratively hot .. I mean, he’s hot as in really hot too but now he’s just .. Okay Kim Namjoon please stop!’ he battled inside his head.

“You’re burning, hyung ..” Namjoon said, but the older wouldn’t open his eyes. He just whined and massaged his temple roughly, as If it would take away the pain faster.

Namjoon texted Seokjin and left to shower and change his alcohol-smelled clothes.  
Junmyeon’s sick, and there’s no way he’s going to ignore that.

 

Namjoon woke him up to feed him a bowl of porridge. But Junmyeon really had no appetite to eat, he’d probably going to throw them all up in a toilet bowl within seconds. But Namjoon insisted, he just couldn’t refuse when Namjoon used his ‘I-am-a-dongsaeng-but-call-me-hyung’ tone.

“Geez .. I know you’re busy but your health always comes first in everything .. This is probably because you didn’t eat well while doing your work!Seriously, hyung .. Stop making me worry about you!I almost had a panic attack when I saw you Oh God and please put on a shirt next time!I don’t know what I’ll do to you if i—“ Namjoon stopped his naggings when he realized that he gave out too much information. He’s about to cry and leave the room for a week after revealing his inner desire to pound on the boy. Junmyeon’s a smart boy, of course he’d catch that.

Namjoon’s doomed and done for, and he only got himself to blame.

“You want to fuck me?” Junmyeon asked in his weak voice, and damn Namjoon wanted to punch someone because Junmyeon’s being so damn straightforward and got him unnecessarily flabbergasted.

“I-I-I .. yeah .. Who wouldn’t .. I mean, like .. You know—“

“Just shut up and kiss me already!” Junmyeon said as he pulled Namjoon into a rough kiss.

Namjoon’s eyes went wide as Junmyeon nibbled on his lower lips in desperation, before soon fell into the heated kiss along with the older. He changed his position to top the older, Junmyeon’s arms slowly circled his neck and pulled him closer. It felt uncomfortable for two persons to share the small couch, but Namjoon couldn’t care less. He’s been dreaming about this, and he’s going to keep it real.

Junmyeon slowly pulled the collar of his shirt and whined cutely when they pulled away to take off his shirt. Namjoon chuckled in amusement, as he never thought Junmyeon would be like this cute when he’s annoyed.

“Come back hereeee~” Junmyeon whined, hands flinging in the air to beg Namjoon to come closer and kiss him again. Namjoon laughed out loud, making Junmyeon puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

“I never thought you can be this cute, hyung ..” he said, softly traced the line of abs on Junmyeon’s stomach before inching closer to his pants’ zipper. Junmyeon moaned when Namjoon pulled down his flyer ever so slowly, making Namjoon lost his mind bit by bit.

“If you think I’m cute, then kiss me!” Junmyeon pouted. His arms found Namjoon’s neck once again, and quickly pulled him for another kiss. Junmyeon lifted his butt slightly, and Namjoon did his work and took off his pants and briefs in one go. Junmyeon felt so bare and cold, but he really didn’t care.

“Take off yours toooo~” he whined again, hands trying to pull down Namjoon’s tracksuit. Namjoon was turned on even more. He decided that whiny Junmyeon during sex was his kind of kink.

“Can I suck your dick?” Junmyeon asked, eyes glistening in excitement and innocence as he touched Namjoon’s dick.

“69?” Namjoon said. Junmyeon nodded his head in agreement, and damn Namjoon was amazed once again. Who’d ever thought the campus’s student body president was a total fuckboy when he’s horny. Namjoon really hoped he’s the only one who could ever see this side of Junmyeon.

Both Junmyeon and Namjoon had gotten even harder, Namjoon was the first to moan when Junmyeon sucked on the head of his dick. Junmyeon made it hard for him to suck on his dick when he’s skilfully licked on the veins at the side of Namjoon’s dick. Namjoon decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want to fuck you so bad, hyung ..” he said in between moans. He forcefully pushed Junmyeon to the floor, making him gave a blowjob to him while he’s sitting on the couch. Thankfully Namjoon’s body was long enough that he could bend and inserted a finger through Junmyeon’s butthole.

“Oh fuck hyung you’re so tight!” Namjoon said, getting hornier as he inserted the second digit. Junmyeon almost chocked at the bliss of Namjoon’s fingers.

Soon, Namjoon was pounding on him like a beast. Junmyeon only screamed ‘fuck’ and ‘Namjoon’ as if those were the only words ever existed in his vocabulary. Tons of hickeys were planted here and there all over Junmyeon’s body, the scratching marks on Namjoon’s back were getting even redder as he pounded into Junmyeon faster and harder.

“I’m close!” Junmyeon screamed in heavy breath, making Namjoon went into an unbelievable speed and strength. Both of the cummed at the same time, and Namjoon couldn’t help but to flop on top of the older while his dick was still intact inside him.

Namjoon caught the older’s eyes, and the fluttering feelings came back to him like a summer breeze. Junmyeon’s after sex glow made him look so beautiful, Namjoon couldn’t look away anymore. There’s a line of lust and love, but Namjoon didn’t know where they stood.

“Hyung .. What are we?” he asked.

“Whatever you want, Namjoon-ah ..” he replied and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Namjoon’s sure that it’s not really love, but they’re almost there. He decided that it’s ‘Like’ he’s feeling for Junmyeon. In between the line of Lust and Love, they stood at ‘Like’

They’re just at the beginning, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“HYUNG!!!!!!” Baekhyun screamed. But Junmyeon didn’t answer.

“Yah!look for Junmyeon hyung at the kitchen ..” Baekhyun ordered Taehyung, and the younger muttered in annoyance as he paused the Mario kart he’s playing on the PS4.

It took him less than a minute to come back, face was pale as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Namjoon and Junmyeon hyung .. They’re .. errrr …” he stuttered. Baekhyun was losing his patience waiting for Taehyung to speak coherently, so he got up and walked to kitchen, only to find Junmyeon sitting on top of the kitchen table making out with Namjoon.

“What the fuck!When did this happen??!” he screamed, making the couple stop whatever they were doing. Both of them had swollen lips, obviously the effect from the heated kiss. Namjoon just smiled sheepishly as Junmyeon buried his face to Namjoon’s broad chest in embarrassment.

“Just .. recently ..” Namjoon said and planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s crown. Then, Junmyeon looked up and caught Namjoon’s eyes. A smile quickly formed as he blushed at the way Namjoon’s dimples that he adored so much flashing at him.

They seemed so sickeningly sweet, Baekhyun wanted to throw up so bad. And probably punched both of them for acting like a lovey-dovey couple in front of the Mighty and ‘Forever-Alone’ Byun Baekhyun.

“You know you just literally took away my poor baby Taehyung’s innocence just now?!” Baekhyun screamed in anger, crossing his arms on his chest as a sign that he’s mad as fuck at the moment.

“He’s been fucking that junior Jeon Jungkook since the last three months, okay!He’s worse than me!” Namjoon barked back. Baekhyun looked like he was struck by a lightning, completely shocked of the news he just found out.

“That kid is fucking dead and please don’t tell me you fucked on the couch. Please don’t tell me the sticky thing I accidentally touched just now is your cum ..” Baekhyun said, eyes desperate for an answer that would be postitve, at least to him.

“We’re … sorry?” Namjoon and Junmyeon chorused.

Baekhyun ended up not visiting their dorm for a month after the traumatizing incident, and Taehyung ended up beaten by Baekhyun for not telling him about the fact that he’s fucking the infamous Jeon Jungkook (“As you said, he’s infamous, you idiot!” Taehyung argued. “You ungrateful brat!” was all Baekhyun could reply before going full mode on protesting against Namjoon, Junmyeon and Taehyung that only lasted for three days. He just couldn’t live without his friends, after all).


End file.
